


Happy Birthday

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [111]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Harry, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius have a birthday party for their two year old son.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “James and Sirius as parents are the cutest thing ever. Just them having a birthday party for Baby Harry. Love your writing.”

"Not that I'm complaining," Lily said, "but don't you think this is a little over the top?" 

"What do you mean?" James asked. He was blowing up what was probably the hundredth balloon in the house. He tied it off, and it floated to the top to join the others. 

"He's two. He's not going to remember any of this." 

"That's not the point," Sirius chimed in, holding a precarious stack of food. He hurried to the table and set it down, then started spreading it out. "We didn't get to celebrate his first one proper, so we're making up for it now." 

"Again, he's not going to remember this." 

"It's going in the baby book, so it matters," Sirius argued. "We can finish up here if you want to go grab everyone from the park." 

"Sure," Lily said, practically running out of the house. Which, rude. If she didn't want to help set up, she could have gone and stood there uncomfortably like she usually did when everyone with kids got together for a play date. 

"Love, did you get the presents up in his room?" Sirius asked. He counted all the trays, feeling like he was missing something important. 

"You weren't joking with that?" James said, sounding surprised. 

"Er, no." Sirius looked up at him. "Why would you think I was?" 

James shrugged. "Birthday party, normally they open the present during it. Right? Didn't you do that at yours?" 

"I did, but these are from us to him. The party's about having fun with his friends and getting to eat cake and all this other rot. I don't want him to get too spoilt, y'know?" 

"I thought the point of all this was to spoil him. Besides, my parents spoiled me rotten and I turned out fine." 

"You're fine now, but you were bloody insufferable for a while there." 

"We were kids! All kids are insufferable. Well, you weren't, but you don't count." 

Sirius snorted. "Sure James. If we're going this route though, that means you agree with me." 

James was sure Sirius was right, but he said, "How so?" 

"Haz is more like you than me. Which means we need to take precautions so he doesn't turn out to be complete prat for the first fifteen years of his life." 

"Woah, fifteen? We were dating back then!" 

"Yeah and I was a prat too." 

James rolled his eyes, but he came over to give Sirius a quick kiss. "I'll go put the presents in his room then." 

"Thanks Jamie!" 

They did give Harry one of his gifts in front of everybody though, since it was a game and they needed something to distract all the little ones while they hurriedly finished the second cake-- the first one had fallen on the floor and not all of it could be salvaged. 

Harry didn't seem bothered by the lack of present during his party, but there was a bit of a mishap when he accidentally ran into Neville and they both started crying because their heads had knocked together. Harry was being rather inconsolable about it, but James tapped the top of his head with his wand and cast nothing, followed it with a kiss and said, "All better!" which made Harry nod. His tears tapered off, and in the next minute you'd never know that he'd been upset. 

"Why didn't I think of that?" Alice said, frowning. Once Harry was alright, Neville was convinced that he'd been healed too, so she hadn't had to do anything. 

"I saw Sirius do it once." 

She turned to look at Sirius, who shrugged. "I guessed. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to work though." 

"Who cares," she said, clearly thrilled to have a solution even if it was temporary. "If it works once, I'll be happy." 

"Me too," Frank muttered. 

* * *

Harry finished opening his presents and latched onto Sirius in a hug saying 'thank you' over and over. 

"You're welcome sprog," Sirius said with a grin, ruffling Harry's hair. "Good birthday?" 

He nodded vigorously. 

"Good." Sirius leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I know you don't remember, but last year we didn't get to celebrate, so I wanted to make this one extra good for you." 

"It was very very good." 

"I'm glad," Sirius said, smile widening so much it started to make his cheeks hurt. 

James walked in the room, said, "Ooo cuddles," and joined them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
